


Moonlight

by MinDaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinDaehwi/pseuds/MinDaehwi
Summary: Park Jihoon always spent his time alone on his building's rooftop. Until Lai Guanlin moved in the exact same building.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm back for a short story hehe  
> Hope you'll like it

  Jihoon hadn't felt well those past months, since one of his dearest friends had died. He'd been trying to get his mind on something else, trying to avoid the thoughts about death, and life. However, he never could. Coming up on his building's rooftop to watch the dim moonlight pass through the cloud had been an habit of his since his friend disappeared. He knew he shouldn't be here, he knew that all he was doing wasn't going to help him get through it, but it just calmed him down knowing that his friend probably watched him from up in the sky.

 

A clear saturday night, as he went up on the rooftop, he noticed that the door was already opened. Weird. He carefully stepped out, silently closing the door after him.

 

A tall guy was sitting where he usually always sat, smoking.

 

Althought he didn't wear any earphones, the boy hadn't noticed that Jihoon was here yet. Jihoon cleared his throat in order to get attention before speaking.

 

“Excuse me, who are you ?”

 

  The boy, who had turned around when Jihoon had cleared his throat, lifted an eyebrow. He was black-haired, his skin was as white and pure as the snow and his eyes were big, gazing out at Jihoon. When he moved his full, pink lips, a sweet voice came out. It surprised Jihoon, since smokers usually had hoarse, deep voices.

 

“I'm Lai Guanlin, your new neighboor. You ?”

 

Jihoon went to lean against the rooftop's rail, keeping a curious eye on Guanlin.

 

“Park Jihoon. From eighth and last floor.”

 

Guanlin adressed him a cute smile, dimples out.

 

“Eighth floor too. Hey, what were you even gonna do up here ? You don't even have a cigarette or anything.”

 

Jihoon looked into Guanlin's eyes. Now that he was close, he could see their color. They were dark, almost black. They looked empty, as if he too had lost someone.

 

“I come here everyday. Just to think.”

 

Guanlin threw him a sad smile.

 

“Wanna smoke with me ?”

 

 

**MOONLIGHT**

 

 

  A few months had passed since Jihoon and Guanlin had met. They kind of had become like best friends. But still, Jihoon didn't know what Guanlin's story was, why his eyes were so empty, why he had come to live alone in a little appartment in Seoul.

  They met once again on the rooftop. It had become a ritual. Silently or speaking, they felt comfortable staying together every night. Jihoon and Guanlin had become really close, probably because it looked like they had a similar story.

 

“Guanlinnie, why did you move here ?”

 

Guanlin looked up at him as he was sitting on the floor, a glint of pain flashing through his eyes.

 

“Should I move out ? Aren't you happy with me here ?” he laughed before regaining his seriousness, “promise you won't tell anyone ?”

 

“under this glowing _moonlight_ , I promise I won't tell anyone” Jihoon smiled

 

So Guanlin began to tell him about his story. And Jihoon understood why his eyes were so empty. He had indeed lost someone dear to him.

 

“I've been raised by my mother in Taiwan since my dad left my mom when she told him she was pregnant. He's come to see me only once in my whole life.

  However, my mom died of an illness a few months before I came here. To be honest, I fled. My 'dad' suddenly appeared after her death, claiming he should take care of his son. I don't know what he wants. I looked for an appartment as soon as he told me he wanted to take care of me.”

 

Jihoon's eyes were teary. Just mentioning death made him cry, because he knew how it felt to loose someone.

 

“Why are you crying Jihoonie ? Isn't it me who's supposed to be comforted ?”

 

Guanlin got up to hug Jihoon. His warmth made him feel better, as if Guanlin's presence filled the hole in Jihoon's heart.

 

_As if Guanlin could replace his dear friend._

 

When Guanlin let go of him, Jihoon asked “Isn't he looking for you ? Your dad ?”

 

Guanlin looked up at the moon.

 

“I don't know, but I hope he never founds me.”

 

**MOONLIGHT**

 

  That morning, around 2am, Jihoon was waken up by a loud noise coming from Guanlin's appartment. Concerned, he rushed out his appartment to find Guanlin's front door opened. The noises were coming from the kitchen. From where he stood, he could here someone was with Guanlin. And Guanlin clearly wasn't happy about that person being there.

   Jihoon entered the appartment, hiding in a corner so he could listen to the conversation, in case something would happen. The person arguing with Guanlin was a tall man, raising his voice whenever Guanlin tried to talk.

 

_Guanlin's dad._

 

“You better come with me right now, son. You're not eighteen. I'm not supposed to let you live alone. You're lucky I found you before the police.”

 

“Lucky you say ? Who _the fuck_ are you to me ? Do you even consider yourself as _my dad_?” Guanlin spoke in a harsh voice, halfway laughing, “I'm not coming with _you_. I've been living well on my own all these months. Why are you coming to bother me ? I have people who _actually cares_ about me, I'm not leaving him.”

 

“him ?” his dad asked

 

  It just hit Jihoon that he himself was probably the “him”. He'd been taking care of Guanlin for months, helping him cleaning up his appartment, making food for him to take along to school, seeing him every evenings, even days. It made Jihoon's heart flutter knowing that Lai Guanlin didn't want to leave him.

 

“Yes him. Someone's been taking care of me, _unlike you_. What ? Are you scared that someone took your “dad” job ?” Guanlin smirked, “Well he's not a father but he takes care of me more than you ever did.”

 

Guanlin's dad was speechless, worrying Jihoon that he may hit Guanlin.

 

“Now leave” Guanlin spat

 

His dad's hand hit Guanlin's cheek strongly, making Guanlin back off, anger taking him over. His face expression radically changed from cynical to enraged.

 

_Jihoon had to stop him before he did something he'd regret._

 

“Guanlin” he simply said

 

Guanlin turned towards Jihoon with a shocked yet worried face.

 

_What was he worried about ?_

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here ?” Guanlin's dad asked

 

“I'm _him_. I'm the neighboor. The one who takes care of your son. I heard you two arguing so I came to see what was happening.”

 

“Mind your own business” his dad said

 

“Who do you think you are ? You've been ignoring him your whole life and now you're coming wearing your “perfect dad who wants to take care of his son” smile ? Yet you're hitting him thinking _you_ are right ?” Jihoon laughed,

 

“ _Get out or I'll call the police_ ” Jihoon coldly said

 

Guanlin's dad looked at him

 

“I'll come back, Guanlin”

 

“ _You better not_ ” Jihoon spat

**MOONLIGHT**

 

“Thank you Hyung” Guanlin said as soon as his dad had left

 

“Are you okay Guanlin ? Does your cheek hurt ?” Jihoon asked, worried

 

“I'm okay Hyung”

 

_But he wasn't_

 

Guanlin fell on his knees, taking his head between his hands.

 

_For the first time, Jihoon saw the strong Guanlin cry_

 

Jihoon got down and hugged the boy thight, letting him cry on his shoulder, drawing circles on his back

 

“Let's go get some fresh air up on the rooftop, you'll feel better”

 

“Are you coming with me Hyung ? _I don't want you to leave me”_

 

Jihoon's heart fluttered once again

 

“I'll come with you Guanlinnie”

 

**MOONLIGHT**

 

“Hyung, why did you protect me earlier ?” Guanlin asked out of curiosity

 

“Because it's my job as your Hyung. You're someone I need and want to protect Guanlin. _I care about you._ ”

 

“ _I care about you too, hyung_ ”

 

The moonlight probably lit up Jihoon's face right at that moment, because Guanlin noticed his flushed cheeks.

 

“What makes your cheeks so red, Hyung ? Does my words touch you ?” Guanlin laughed

 

“Don't laugh. They do” Jihoon said, looking down at his feets

 

Guanlin suddenly cupped Jihoon's face between his hands

 

“ _Can I kiss you under this beautiful moonlight,_ _Park Jihoon_ _?”_

 

Guanlin didn't wait for Jihoon's answer.

 

The elder's lips were as soft and warm as they looked to be, their lips never parted. Until they were out of breath.

 

“Hyung, I'll never thank you enough for taking care of me”

 

“I _love you, Guanlinnie_ ”

 

“ _I love you too_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo that was it, what did you think ? Please leave some reviews in the comments and some kudos if possible!! I love y'all


End file.
